mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Immortals Mafia
| image = File:Key_art_highlander.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Coolkid | link = , BTSC threads | size = 16 (Large) | startdate = 3/19/15 | winningfaction = The Highlander - Duncan Macleod and co | roster = #, player #ShadowAngel #WakeUpDonnie #Dr.Saab #Akaslickster #Jay Prince (JerbaxX) #Plasmid #Barcallica #Yuiop #Boquise #Nana7 #RedPhantom #Auramyna #Araver #Dd515087 #Framm18 (Slide-to-smile) #Waffleboy | first = WakeUpDonnie | last = Akaslickster, Jay Prince, Plasmid, RedPhantom, Auramyna, Dd515087, Waffleboy | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on Highlander. It began on March 19, 2015 and ended in a Duncan MacLeod and co win in N5 (March 30). Game Mechanics Rules The game begins with four factions of four players with btsc. Game ends when only one immortal remains, and those belonging to the surviving immortal's faction are declared winners. Each faction is led by one immortal and begins with three mortal players. Immortals may only be killed by decapitation. The immortal has the ability to RID decapitate one target each night. The mortal players in the btsc may each choose a different ability from the btsc ability pool. An ability from the pool may not be used by the btsc more than two nights in a row. Each btsc may recruit a player each night and each day via majority vote. There may be up to 6 living players in a btsc at a time. Players may also be dismissed via majority vote. The immortal has 3 vetoes that he or she may use to prevent any recruitment from occurring for the duration of 1 night or 1 day. When an immortal dies, the living members of his or her faction lose their alignment and may join the faction of another immortal. An unaligned player may do so by sending a pm to the host requesting to join the faction of a particular immortal, and the host will pm the immortal player at the beginning of the next phase, who may then accept or reject the request by the end of the that phase, and the host will inform the requesting player of the result. An unaligned player may only send only one join request per night and day period. Immortals may accept one join request per night or day phase. A faction may have up to 7 players, including the dead. Once a join request is accepted, it cannot be revoked. Each immortal will be given an alternative account bearing the immortal character's name. Immortals may post on the game thread with these accounts in addition to their player accounts. The lynch vote will be the typical lynch with the exception that players may choose to add the "decapitate" option to their votes. An immortal will only die in the lynch if the majority of living players are voting for him or her with the decapitate option. RID decapitate and vote x2 may not be action copied. Blocked actions will not be copied. It will be revealed when an immortal is killed at night, however the role of the immortal will not be. Players may use one ability for each btsc they are in. An action copy will copy all copy-able actions. OOP: block>redirect RID/FID may be redirected, and will be evaluated on resulting target. Shown in np: successful kill attempts, saves if used, blocks. FID kill attempts on immortals will fail. Players will not be informed whether their actions succeeded or if they were redirected. In case of a tie, no one dies. The winning immortal will receive an "the prize": an additional rep point! Role Description The Highlander - Duncan MacLeod #Mortal 1 #Mortal 2 #Mortal 3 The Old One - Methos #Mortal 1 #Mortal 2 #Mortal 3 The Thief - Amanda #Mortal 1 #Mortal 2 #Mortal 3 The Hunter - Xavier St. Cloud #Mortal 1 #Mortal 2 #Mortal 3 Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction The Highlander - Duncan Macleod and co *Aura - Duncan Macleod *Nana - Mortal 1 *Barc - Mortal 2 *Boq - Mortal 3 *Framm - Mortal 2 *Waffleboy - Mortal 3 Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #_ShadowAngel - The Old One - Methos - Decapitated N4 by Duncan MacLeod and Xavier St. Cloud #WakeUpDonnie - The Thief - Amanda - Decapitated N3 by Methos #SaaB - Mortal 2 - Killed N5 by Mortal 3 #Slick - Mortal 1 #Jay Prince - Mortal 2 #_plasmid - Mortal 1 #Barc - Mortal 2 - Lynched D3 #yuiop - The Hunter - Xavier St. Cloud - Decapitated N5 by Duncan Macleod #Boquise - Mortal 3 #Nana - Mortal 1 - Lynched D4 #RedPhantom - Mortal 1 #_Aura - The Highlander - Duncan MacLeod #araver - Mortal 3 - Killed N4 by Mortal 2 #dd - Mortal 3 #Framm - Mortal 2 #Waffleboy - Mortal 3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10 Category:HybridGames